pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dear Santa Claus
Dear Santa Claus Is a story about the casts of Phineas and Ferb writing a message for Santa Claus. Unlike the Canon, this fanon made story will be a lot different and better. Seen in the picture, you'd not expect what is Candace's wish for Santy Claus. Perry The Platypus Grrrr., Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... Grrrrrrrrrr. Grrrrrrr... Grrrrr.. Grrrrrrr, Dear Santa, I wish that my masters, Phineas and Ferb will fully accept my secret identity when the time comes. Your Platypus, Perry Phineas Flynn Dear Santa, I have thanked you once last year, santa. B-but this time, it'll be different. For the past few years, I've noticed that Isabella just comes nearer and nearer to me when the time comes. Whenever I say to Ferb, "I know what we're we gonna do today!", she just magically appears right in front of me in a cute, but sometimes annoying way. She never gets outta my sight, and I never get outta her sight. It just gets so annoying. But as annoying as she is, I honestly think that she is cute. To come to think of it, I just kinda' wish that she'll just tell me what she feels about me. YES, Santa. I'm aware that she has a crush on me. I have noticed that since last winter. I-I know that I could trust you, Santa. I know that you will not tell this to anyone unless it is really needed. Santa....what I only wish for Christmas is....is...is..to make Isabella happy. Yup, you've heard...I mean read it. Just let her say that she loves me. Your friend Phineas Flynn Major Monogram Dear Santa, For seven years, I have become a Major. But this time, I think I want to be promoted. I wanna be a Colonel one day and please let Doofenshmirtz be nice. I-I don't know how to say this, but I just want Carl to be what I am today. I believe that one day, Carl will also be a Major like me. Oh, great! Googly Moogly! I said too much! And please, Santa. I want Meap... y'know, the ugly looking alien....to be outta my life. Only if Agent P can neutralize him... Oh, great! I forgot! This is a kids' cartoon! Your only adult friend, Major Monogram Buford Van-Stomm Dear Santy, Dear Santy Clausy who never gives me my gifties! You've always been a thorn in my side. You've only given my present last year and that's it! You haven't even gave me the chance to beat up all the nerdies that I want! As far as I can observe, you are a lousy old man who never gives presents to naughty people! Well, I ain't no naughty man! I'm just a bully! Oooohhh, when I see your fat face, I will surely cut your white beard! But...the only thing that I wish for Christmas is....is....for me to be........ you know what? Let us just talk this personally! Go to my house on the 26th of December so I could tell you what I want! Your frenemy, Buford Ferb Fletcher Dear Santa, Vanessa. Thank you. Your quiet friend, Ferb Baljeet Dear Santa, I want to say something about Phineas and Isabella Isabella always goes near Phineas and she has never even shown romantic feelings for me. I am just so jealous! I don't wanna be naughty, but I think what I wish for Christmas is for Isabella to be mine. I know, it's bad. But I just..........Okay! Let's make a deal! I want a one night date with Isabella and that's it! It's okay if we did not kiss, but at least I will have the chance to have a date with her. And P.S., no Phineas around. Also, I want a calculator. Your jealous friend, Baljeet Category:Fanon Works Category:Christmas Special